


"Yes."

by OpeningMyEyes



Series: Yes. [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy, Mild Language, Oneshot, barista reyna, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpeningMyEyes/pseuds/OpeningMyEyes
Summary: It's half nine in the morning. Who's even awake at that time? Thalia, that's who.In which Thalia is in desperate need of caffeine and luckily there's a cute barista who can provide.





	"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't nearly enough Theyna fanfiction out there there so I'm here to try change that.

Thalia sighed as she walked into the little coffee shop at the end of the street, too early to function and yet here she was. It was all Annabeth's fault. Her and her ridiculously busy schedule and the only time she was free was half nine in the morning. Who's even awake that early? Thalia, that's who. The only thing that made it in any way better was that Annabeth promised coffee was on her.

The coffee shop was small, but cozy. Low wooden tables were surrounded by well loved, comfy couches. Fairy lights were strung on the brick walls and lights hung low from the ceiling. Thalia scanned the room for Annabeth as she made her way to the counter, spotting her sitting on a couch in the corner. Thalia smiled and waved and Annabeth grinned back. Holding two fingers up to signal she would be two minutes, Thalia crossed the last few steps to the counter and Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"Hi, how can I help you?" 

Thalia was startled back into reality by the, extremely pretty barista, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, sorry, uh, one flat white please."  
Thalia mentally congratulated herself for only stuttering slightly as the very cute barista grinned at her.

"Now, I'm not one for stereotypes,"The barista began as she grabbed a mug, "But you really don't look like the type of person who would enjoy a flat white."

"If I had a penny for every time heard that," Thalia laughed, "I would be able to open my own cafe that sells nothing but flat whites."

The barista just laughed. "Well, if it ever happens, be sure to hire me, flat whites are one of the easiest things to make, and I could use a break." 

"You got it." Thalia joked as she paid and then glanced at the tip jar.

"Afraid of change?" It said, "Leave it here."

Thalia laughed and dropped a few dollars into the jar. The barista smiled at her, then turned to serve the next customer.

Thalia made her way over to Annabeth, put her mug carefully on the table before proceeding to flop down on the little red couch.

"Hi." Annabeth laughed. Thalia just groaned.

"Oh, so you'll flirt with Reyna, but you won't talk to me?"

Thalia just looked at her. "Who's Reyna?"

"The barista who made you blush."

"Okay, three things. One; I did not blush. Two; I was not flirting and three; I talked to Reyna because she did not drag me out of bed at an ungodly hour." Thalia stated dramatically. "And," She added, "Reyna provided me with coffee. You, on the other hand," Thalia looked at Annabeth accusingly, sprawling across the couch even more.

"So I guess the fact that she totally dates girls and happens to be single doesn't interest you in the least?" Annabeth teased.

Thalia refused to give her an inch. "Nope." She said, popping the 'P' as she picked up her coffee and took a sip.

The fact that it was the best flat white she'd ever had made no difference either.

 

 

Days passed since Thalia's first time at the coffee shop, and she found herself dragging her lazy ass out of bed more and more to go meet Annabeth.

This amused Annabeth to no end. "Shut up." Thalia muttered as she threw herself down in their usual spot in the corner. She was actually in a pretty good mood after her daily dose of banter with Reyna, but she wouldn't admit that to Annabeth even under pain of torture.

"I didn't say anything!" Annabeth protested. "Yeah but you were going to." Thalia grumbled. Annabeth just laughed. "I don't get it, why don't you just ask her out already? Honestly, it's getting a little annoying, between you asking questions about her, and her asking questions about you. How about you cut out the middle man and just talk to each other?"

Thalia bolted upright. "Wait, wait. She asks about me?"

"Uh yeah, like all the time. You know you never even told her your name, you dipshit."

Thalia winced. "Oops?"  
Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Thalia waited but Annabeth didn't say anymore.  
"So?" Thalia prodded, "What else did she say?"  
Annabeth grinned. "Well, after she found out your name, she hinted that maybe we were together, obviously, I set her straight."  
"Why would she ask that?"  
Annabeth looked at her as if she had three heads.  
"You know I'm going to start calling you Air Head because you're right up there with Percy when it comes to grasping what a person's trying to say."  
"Hey!"  
"I'm sorry Thals, but it's true."  
This time, Thalia just stared at her.

Annabeth sighed, then continued.  
"Obviously, Reyna was trying to figure out if you're single. Or if you're into girls. Probably both."  
"What did you tell her?"  
"Well I said that we aren't together, but it's not because you don't swing that way.

Annabeth silenced herself as she spotted Reyna nearing where they were sitting as she cleared and wiped down tables. When she reached the table closest to them, she looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys, can I get you anything?"

'Yeah, your number.' Thalia thought to herself.

"No, we're good thanks." Annabeth called over to her.  
"Actually, wait! Did't you say you needed the notes from our English lit class?"

Thalia glanced at her in surprise. She did't know they had a class together.

"Oh my god yes, I do, I had completely forgotten about that." Reyna recalled.

Annabeth fished a blue, spiral bound notebook out of her bag. "Here." She said as she passed it to Reyna.

Reyna smiled at her in relief. "Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver."

Thalia liked Reyna's smile. It lit up her whole face and made her dark eyes sparkle. Thalia shook herself. God, she sounded like a bad romance novel.

Reyna went back to the counter, notebook in hand, after one last 'thank you' to Annabeth. Annabeth took one glance at Thalia's love struck expression and laughed. Thalia threw a book at her head. Life was good.

 

 

A week later, Thalia walked into the coffee shop and frowned when she didn't see her favourite blonde bookworm tucked up in their usual spot. She walked up to the counter and grinned at Reyna.  
"One flat white coming up." Reyna teased, before Thalia even had the chance to say anything. Thalia laughed.  
"Maybe I should change it up a little."  
"Ah but then, people wouldn't be shocked at your order and you'd never be able to open the 'Flat White Only' cafe."  
"True." Thalia conceded, laughing. Reyna just looked at her through through her long thick lashes, a half smile on her face as she and Thalia completed the daily coffee transaction and Thalia retreated to the corner alone.

She hadn't even set her coffee on the table when her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered. "Hello?"  
"Thals, hey."  
"Oh hey Annabeth, where are you?"  
"I'm still at home, I'm so sorry Thals, I'm after catching a bug or maybe it's food poisoning, I don't know, but I'm pretty sick, I won't be able to make it today.'  
"No worries Wise Girl, it's fine, can I get you anything?"  
"Nah that's okay Thals, thanks, Percy's already on his way over.  
Thalia smiled, knowing her best friend was in good hands.  
"Okay, well text me if you need anything else."  
"I will, Thanks Thals." And with that, Annabeth ended the call.

She sighed to herself as she pulled her book out of her bag and tucked her legs beneath her. It was disappointing that Annabeth couldn't make it, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy herself.

He reading was interrupted some several hours later, by someone flopping down beside her on the couch.

"Can I sit here?" The culprit asked.  
"Pretty sure you already are."  
"Semantics." Reyna shrugged and Thalia laughed.

"So," Thalia began, "Enlighten me, why are you gracing me with your presence?"  
"I'm on my break"  
"And you're choosing to spend it with me?" Thalia mock gasped. "I'm honoured."  
"And so you should be."  
They caught each others eyes and both laughed.

They talked though Reyna's entire lunch break, about anything and everything. Thalia was delighted to discover that they got on like a house on fire. This only fueled Thalia's ever-growing crush on Reyna. Not to mention the fact that Reyna was obsessed with Thalia's favourite book series. Seriously, could this girl get any better? She literally had it all. Well, it all for Thalia anyway.

it all ended far too soon for either of their liking, when Reyna glanced at the clock on the wall and cursed.  
"Shit!" She muttered. "My break ended five minutes ago."  
Thalia laughed. "I'm just that distracting."  
Reyna dragged her eyes slowly up Thalia's body until they came to a stop, her eyes staring right int Thalia's.  
"Yeah." Reyna said as every nerve in Thalia's body tingled. "Yeah, you are."

Reyna gave her one last wicked grin, unaware that she had turned Thalia's brain to mush, and walked away to resume her shift.

Thalia's blush didn't leave her until long after.

 

 

The next time Thalia walked into the shop, she saw, to her delight, the one and only Nico DiAngelo, standing at the counter. With ninja stealth, she sneaked up behind him, jumped up onto his back and ruffled his hair.

"Hey Neeks." She said as she swung around him slightly so she could look at his face. Nico didn't even look surprised. "Hey Thals." he deadpanned.  
"What? That's all I get? 'Hey Thals', no emotion or anything? As if I were just a stranger you passed on the street? I'm wounded Nico, truly"

Nico just laughed at his cousins theatrics and dropped her, unceremoniously to the floor. "My apologies." He said to her. And Reyna laughed. Nico swung around to face the barista again. "I don't know what you're laughing at, you couldn't have warned me? So much for friendship."

Thalia looked at both of them in confusion as she clambered up from the floor.  
"Wait, you two know each other?"

Nico looked at her as if she were slightly insane.  
"Uh, yeah, Reyna's my best friend, I'm fairly certain we know each other."

A voice piped up from behind them, "Hey! I thought I was your best friend!"

They all turned to see Will Solace, Nico's boyfriend standing behind them

"Sorry hun, I love you, but Reyna's got the title of best friend."  
Reyna grinned in victory as Will sighed.  
"Yeah, I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying."  
Nico just laughed softly and pecked his boyfriend on the lips.

"Sorry guys, I'm being rude." Nico started. "Reyna, this is my cousin, Thalia Grace. Thalia, this is my best friend Reyna Avila Rameriez Arellano."

"Don't use my surname." Thalia groaned, just as Reyna said, "Actually, we've already met."  
"You have?" Nico seemed surprised.  
Thalia glanced at him before drawling, "Beleive it or not Neeks, we do have a life outside of you."  
Nico gasped sarcastically. "You do?" And they all laughed.

"So, how do you know each other?" Will asked.  
"Thalia is one of my best customers." Reyna offered.  
Nico gasped again. "Thalia? Spending frequent time in public? Willingly?"  
Thalia elbowed him in the ribs. Hard.  
"Shut up, I meet Annabeth here."  
"And where s our beloved Wise Girl?" Nico inquired, turning around only to find Annabeth standing behind him, arms crossed, fixing him with a smug look.

"'m right here."

Will jumped but Nico just grinned. "You win this time, don't get used to it."

Seeing Reyna's confused expression, Thalia leaned over the counter so she could whisper to her. "Annabeth and Nico have a competition going on who can sneak up on the other more."  
After seeing Reyna's confused expression melt into one of wicked delight, Thalia continued, "They get bonus points if they can make the other jump." "How many times have they gotten bonus points?" "Never. The two of them are near impossible to scare." Reyna grinned at Thalia and Thalia held her gaze.

Reyna's eyes were mesmerising, like staring into a cauldron of night, with a few slashes of dark, chocolate brown flicking through.

As Reyna was looking at her, Thalia was all too aware of the fact that her ripped jeans hadn't been washed in days and that her t-shirt had a hole at the seam of her sleeve, but she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could focus on were Reyna's entrancing eyes, her full lips at the end of hr straight nose, still quirked in a half smile and the fact that she smelled overwhelmingly of coffee, but of something else too. Maybe grapefruit? Thalia couldn't quite tell from so far away.

"Uh guys?"

They both looked away, startled and blushing. The others just laughed at them before beginning to make their way toward the red couch. Thalia looked at Reyna apologetically while nodding her head at them.  
"I uh... Better, you know."  
"Yeah."  
Reyna smiled a little at Thalia and it broke the tension.  
"See you later?"  
"Yeah." Reyna replied again, this time, a little breathlessly.

Thalia grinned at her and began to walk away. Aware that Reyna's eyes were still on her, she turned around once and winked at her. Thalia could have sworn she saw the other girl blush.

 

 

Annabeth watched Reyna and Thalia all morning. Thalia would stare at Reyna and just when she looked away, Reyna would gaze at her. Neither of them had caught the other one looking yet.

"Thals."

She kept staring at Reyna, lost in a trance.

"Hey! Thals!" She cried, waving her hand in front of Thalia's face. Thalia blushed.

"Sorry, sorry," she muttered, "I'm listening now, I swear."  
Annabeth sighed.  
"Just ask her out."  
"What?" Thalia spluttered.  
"Oh don't play dumb, you know exactly what I'm talking about."  
"I wouldn't know what to say."  
Annabeth scoffed. "Sure you would, and you know it. You're just saying that because you're scared."  
"Of course I'm scared! Have you met Reyna? She's incredible."  
"Yeah I've met her and that's why I'm telling you to go for it.Believe it or not, you can be smooth when you want to. As your best friend, I'm saying this could be good for you. Also, I need my best friend back and I won't have your attention again until you get this over with, so please, hurry up."

Thalia winced. "Sorry Wise Girl."  
"Yeah yeah, make it up to me by getting yourself a girlfriend."  
Thalia raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
"That's all?"  
Annabeth shot her a wicked grin.  
"For now."  
Thalia shuddered slightly before draining her coffee and standing up.  
"Okay," She muttered to herself. "Okay, I've got this."  
"Yeah you do!" Annabeth cheered.  
Thalia threw her a grateful smile and started walking towards the counter.

Thalia threw her shoulders back and put all her effort into the swagger she was famed for. She strolled behind the counter with the confidence of a person who owned the place. She hopped up onto the counter so she was sitting on t, facing Reyna.

Reyna just raised an eyebrow at her. "You know, customers aren't allowed back here."  
"I'm sure you can make an exception."  
"I could throw you out."  
Thalia smirked at her. "But you won't"  
"Oh and why is that?"  
"Because if you threw me out, I wouldn't be able to ask you out."

Reyna froze. "Oh?" She breathed.  
"Yeah." Thalia said. Her heart was beating uncontrollably. her breath caught in her throat a few times before she said the words.  
"You know there are plenty of other places in this city that sell coffee."  
Reyna laughed. "Are there now?"  
Confidence renewed, Thalia continued, "Yeah, there are. Lots in fact. And I'm in desperate need of a partner to help me find the best one."  
"You'd have to find a pretty good partner." Reyna quipped.  
"I already have." Thalia breathed. "That is, of course if... If she'll agree."

Silence hung in the air for the split second Reyna took to take in her words. Thalia's heart was in her chest. She was nearly one hundred percent certain that no one had ever been as nervous as she was in that moment.

"Yes." Reyna said simply.

"Really?" Thalia exclaimed quietly. Reyna laughed at how excited she looked, her mouth parted in surprise, her gorgeous, electric eyes wide.

"Yes, you idiot, of course."

Thalia beamed in delight and Thalia joined her. Reyna walked the few steps between them until she was standing between Thalia's parted legs.  
Thalia's breathing hitched as Reyna put her hands on her waist and leaned close, so close, if Thalia leaned forward, ever so slightly, their lips would be touching.

"You know," Reyna whispered, staring at Thalia's slightly parted lips. "You're not the only smooth one here?"  
Thalia gained enough composure to whisper back, "Oh yeah?"  
Reyna's mouth curled into that little smile Thalia loved.  
"Yeah."  
And with that, she Reyna closed the minuscule gap between their lips.

For a few seconds, Thalia's mind went completely blank. Then, she came alive. 

She leaned into Reyna's kiss and brought her hands up to cup Reyna's face. The kiss was sweet and hopeful, with the promise of many, many more to come, as soon as they weren't putting on a show for the patrons of the coffee shop. 

They broke apart, unwilling and breathless, blushing like nobody's business.

"So, can i get your number now?" Thalia asked.  
Reyna giggled.  
"Yes."

The End!  
A/N: Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed writing this piece. Feel free to comment any thoughts or prompts or requests!


End file.
